Lord of the Caribbean: 2 and 3
by The Awsome one
Summary: Our favourite Ranger and Elf find themselves back in the Caribbean in time for DMC and AWE. They have to help Jack, again, and find a way back to ME without getting themselves killed. better than summary! Willabeth, slight Arwen/Aragorn ON HAITUS
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Aragorn and Legolas get sent to Caribbean, in the time of **_**Dead Man's Chest**_**. There they help Will Turner – who Aragorn still thinks is another Legolas – to find Captain Jack Sparrow and save Elizabeth Swann. Again. Of course this is Legolas and Aragorn so everything goes wrong. How will Legolas and Will escape Davy Jones and will Aragorn murder Jack by the time this is over? And why does Tia Dalma seem weird to our Elven-Prince? Find in this adventure. **

**Sorry for the long summary, but I needed it like that.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Too bad I couldn't own Legolas or Aragorn or Will or Jack …. Why is the rum gone? Most of this belongs to Disney and J. R. R. Tolkien.**

**Characters: Aragorn, Legolas, Will, Jack, Elizabeth, James Norrington – a fun character! - , Davy Jones, Gibbs, Jack the Monkey, Tia Dalma, Ragetti, Pintel, Bootstrap Bill Turner, The crew of the **_**Black Pearl**_**, crew of the **_**Flying Dutchman**_**, and the Pelegostos – think I spelt that right. **

**A/N: This takes place about 10 years before FotR, and one year after **_**The Curse of the One Ring **_**– a story that takes place before this that I haven't written yet.**

**This chapter is mostly in Legolas' POV, but I hate doing the first person (I think that's what it's called?) POV's. **

**Also if their out of character don't blame me. I enjoy writing childish Aragorn and Legolas. **

**Now that that's all done – where is that monkey? I want to shot something!**

Chapter One – Not Again!

"So any plans for today?" Aragorn asked his best friend, Legolas. Said Elf was glancing around the forest.

"Not really," he said. He and Aragorn, nearly a year ago had some how been sent to another universe, where there were pirates, and men and no Dwarves, Elves or Halflings! Okay the no Dwarves part was good but no Elves! There they had met a pirate, Jack Sparrow and a blacksmith, Will Turner – who Aragorn says is like a dark haired, dark eyed, human clone of Legolas – and a young lady named Elizabeth Swann. They had had to rescue Elizabeth from another pirate Barbossa, who actually wanted Will. Then Jack, Aragorn and Elizabeth were on an island while everyone else was captives of Barbossa. So really, really long story, short, never doing _that _again.

How wrong Legolas was.

"I wonder if Will and Elizabeth got married yet," Aragorn said.

"Maybe," Legolas said, half listening. "Or maybe you just want some more rum," Aragorn smiled. He kinda liked rum.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do not!"

"Do too – damn it!" Aragorn said, when he figured out Legolas tricked him. Legolas smiled as he fletched his arrows, again.

"Any ideas on what to do?" Legolas asked.

"Go swimming?" Aragorn asked.

"Later."

"Please?"

"You're a grown man, Estel. You should not be pouting like a child."

"You do it all the time!"

"I'm an Elf."

"So what?"

"I can pull it off."

"Your 2921 years old!" **(A/N: Legolas' age is from the movies by Peter Jackson)**

"So what?"

"Your older than me."

"I look younger."

"You've seen Mordor."

"So what?"

"I ran out of ideas to say," Aragorn admitted.

"Good for you," Legolas said, putting away his arrows. He stood up taking off his quiver, bow, and knifes. Well not the ones he had hidden on him. also his cloak. "Are you ready for a swim?" He walked into the lake that was right in front of them and soon had Aragorn following him.

After a while of swimming, Legolas noticed that Aragorn hadn't come back up.

"Estel?" He asked. "Estel this isn't funny!" There was no answer. Pushing his wet hair out his face, he dived into the water, and looked for Aragorn. He wasn't there.

When he came up out of the water, he noticed a few things. One; Aragorn was standing on a beach and their weapons and cloaks were also there.

Two; they weren't were they last were

And three; they were back in the Caribbean.

Aragorn ran to his friend, who seemed to be frozen. Not this again.

"Legolas?"

No answer."

"Legolas? Lassie?"

"Don't call me that!" Legolas tackled him into the water.

After five minutes they stood on the beach, soaking wet.

"Do you think we're back in the Caribbean?" Aragorn asked.

"What makes you think that?" Legolas asked, sarcastically. The Caribbean was nice and all, but he wasn't a big fan of dying by pirate. Dying by a cave in sounded better than that.

"We were by a lake and now we're on an island, we're in the middle of the sea …"

"And the _Black Pearl _is on the beach," Legolas finished, looking behind Aragorn.

"What?"

And when Aragorn turned around, there was the _Black Pearl_ on the beach, tied down with ropes.

"Damn it."

They were stuck once again, with Jack Sparrow.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I couldn't figure out how to write them getting here. I know most of this is just them talking, but I needed some humor in this.**

**Please Review and I'll let you shot and monkey **_**and **_**tell you where I hid the rum – just don't tell Jack.**


	2. It's You Again!

**Thank you to the two people who reviewed this story. Just your luck I had already finished the next chapter and is half way done the third. **

**I don't own anyone or anything. *Weeps***

**Now that that's over, where did the damn rum go? **

* * *

><p>Chapter Two – It's You Again!<p>

Aragorn and Legolas both got back on their weapons and cloaks before heading to the ship.

"Wanna bet Jack got himself into some sort of trouble?" Legolas asked, looking at the ship.

"That's an easy win," Aragorn said. Just then they heard yelling.

"Pull loose the mooring line! The mooring line!"

Aragorn and Legolas looked at each other as a voice replied.

"He's got me eye! He won't give it back!"

"Pintel and Ragetti," Aragorn and Legolas said as one. Walking around the ship the two friends were arguing.

"How you'd get it back last time?" Pintel asked Ragetti.

"Can I shot something?" Legolas asked. Aragorn nodded. Legolas took out his bow and fired an arrow at the monkey. 'Jack' screeched and dropped the eye. Both pirates turned to see the two Middle-Earthien's standing there.

"Not you two again," Pintel said.

"We're back now deal with it," Legolas said. He climbed up onto the ship and pulled loose the mooring line.

Aragorn started climbing as he saw a group of pirates run out of the jungle. Gibbs, Marty, Cotton, and Cotton's Parrot to name a few. Lastly Will came out.

"Good job boys. Our work's half done!" Gibbs said, clapping Pintel on the back.

"Where's Jack? I won't leave without him!" Will asked, wadding in a water. Aragorn looked at Legolas, who squinted and then his eyes widened.

"Oi!" The Captain was running toward them like the Ringwraiths were on his trail. But instead it was people with spears and the oddest looking bunch Aragorn had ever seen.

"Time to go," Will quickly and faintly say as he started climbing.

Jack ran past a dog – the one from that town – Port Royal – and nodded at it. He then climbed up the rope and turned to the freaky people.

"Alas, my children. You will always remember this day as the day you almost –" Jack's speech was cut off by a wave hitting him. When it was over he just frowned and quickly said, "– Captain Jack Sparrow."

The ship took off from the island and Jack finished climbing aboard the ship. He walked past Aragorn and Legolas, who it seemed no one had noticed yet.

"Let's put some distance between us and this island, and head out to open sea," Gibbs said to Jack as Jack got on a dry coat.

"Yes to the first and yes to the second but only as far as we keep as close to the shallows as possible," Jack replied and turned to Aragorn and Legolas. "You two again."

"Yes, we're back," Legolas said, looking partly annoyed. "What is it this time?"

"What makes you think there's a problem …?" Jack seemed to have forgotten their names.

"Aragorn and Legolas," Aragorn said. "Now back to your question; last time we came here there was a problem. We have reason to believe there's another one."

"That seems a bit contradictory, cap'n," Gibbs said to what Jack said about sticking to the shallows.

"I have every faith in your reconciliatory navigational skills, Master Gibbs. Now where is that monkey? I want to shot something," Jack said, looking for 'Jack'.

"Jack!" Will said, walking over to them and glanced at the two others. "It's you again."

"Nice to see you, clone #2. Clone #1 and I were just wondering what happened to you," Aragorn said.

"I'm not a clone!" Legolas and Will yelled at the same time, both glaring. Aragorn noted that Will's glare looked a lot like a Thranduilion glare. Will turned back to Jack.

"Elizabeth is in danger!"

So that was why they were there.

"Have you ever considered keeping a more watchful eye on 'er, maybe just lock her up somewhere?" Jack asked, looking not that interested.

"She is locked up, in a prison, bound to hang for helping you!"

"There comes a time when one must take responsibility for one's mistakes," Jack said. Aragorn stifled a laugh and Legolas whacked him. Jack had just said that saving his life was a mistake. Will pulled out his sword and pointed it at Jack's chest.

"I need that compass of yours, Jack," he said. "I must trade it for her freedom," both the human and Elf looked confused.

"Who would want a broken compass?" Aragorn whispered to Legolas.

"I'll get back to you on that. I can see you holding the sword-that-was-broken in my mind."

"You're annoying."

Meanwhile Jack had turned to his first mate, Gibbs.

"Mr Gibbs!"

"Aye, cap'n?" Gibbs asked, from the wheel.

"We have a need to travel up river."

"By need, do you mean a trifling need … fleeing, say as in a passing fancy?" Aragorn noted that Gibbs didn't seem too happy about this.

"No. A resolute and unyielding need," Jack replied. Gibbs nodded. It would take a few days to get to where they wanted to go and it wasn't a place Gibbs liked.

"What we need to do is sail to Port Royal with all haste," Will said. Legolas frowned. It might not be a good idea for him to go back _there_. Last time he was there, well he and Aragorn had nearly been arrested.

"Not a good idea," Aragorn said. "We might not be allowed back there."

"The crazy whelp is right," Jack said and Aragorn glared at him. "Now William, I will trade you the compass, if you help me find this," he pulled out a piece and paper and with Legolas' Elven sight; he could just make out a key.

"You want me to find _this_?"

"No! _You _want you to find this! Because the finding of this, finds you incapacitorially finding and or locating in your discovering, the detection of a way to save your dolly-belle ol' … what's-her-face! Savvy?" Jack asked.

"I think he's gone to the loony bin," Aragorn whispered.

"He never left."

"_This _is going to save Elizabeth?" Will asked, looking not at all convinced with the key.

"How much do you know about Davy Jones?"

"Who?" Aragorn asked. Jack shot a look at him before turning to Will. Aragorn glanced at Legolas who looked just as confused as him.

"Not much."

Jack grinned. Both the Elf and man knew something was up.

"Yeah, it's going to save Elizabeth."

Will walked off, still looking unconvinced. Jack turned to Legolas and Aragorn.

"Now how did you two get here?"

"We went for a swim."

"And when we came up from the water, we were here."

Jack just waved off a hand. "Oi, you Elf, get the monkey. You, help with hauling something. Look for Cotton."

Legolas and Aragorn went their ways to help out. Well at least they knew roughly what to do.

POTCLOTRPOTCLOTR

As Aragorn was working, he glanced at Legolas, who was working with Pintel, Ragetti and Gibbs to capture the monkey. It was quite funny.

"Okay. You are going to shoot at the monkey," he said to Pintel who nodded. "And then I'll sneak up behind him, when he's all freaking out about being shot and then I'll bring him down into the cage."

Then Legolas climbed up the mast until he was where 'Jack' was and waited. Of course this failed, when Pintel nearly shot Legolas in the arm.

"Watch it!"

"Sorry!"

Legolas gritted his teeth and moved quickly behind 'Jack' who at the last second moved away. There was some very colorful cursing that even Jack looked up in surprise. Aragorn chuckled at some of the words.

"I can hear you chuckling you little Orc! Just because your not up here chasing down some crazy demon monkey gives you no right to laugh at me!" Legolas yelled.

"Elven hearing," Aragorn said to who ever didn't know.

After ten more minutes of near captures and people watching the amazing Elven grace, Legolas had the monkey in his hands.

"Open the cage," he said, jumping down from the mast and landing on his feet. Gibbs and Ragetti opened the cage and Legolas shoved 'Jack' into it.

"Now that that's over," Legolas said. To everyone's surprise he climbed back on the mast, and sat there. "It's not a tree, but this will have to do."

Aragorn just sighed and went back to working. Really this Elf was going to give someone a heart attack if he kept that up. Jumping from the masts. Legolas was act like an Elfling.

When his work was done he slipped into the cabin he and Legolas were using and feel asleep. It had been a long day for him.

* * *

><p><strong>tbc …<strong>

**Well that's done for now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Poor Will and Legolas. Aragorn thinking their clones. Well their not, but he doesn't know that. *Grins***

**Just because I feel like it, I have a teaser for the next chapter. It was hard to choose what scene to pick, but I think you would like it.**

_**In the next chapter of **_**Dead Elf's Chest;**

"_**Well, if you believe such things … there's a beast that does the bidding of Davy Jones. A fearsome creature with giant tentacles that'll suction your face clean off! And drag an entire ship down into the crushing darkness … The Kraken." **_

"_**I think I would rather battle a Balrog," Aragorn said.**_

"_**Now that sounds like a challenge," Legolas asked, interested. Now that seemed like a monster to challenge. Everyone looked at him. "I've battled giant spiders and other things. I might survive a battle with the Kraken. Go on."**_

"_**They say the stench of its breath is … Ewugh."**_

"_**I've smelt Orcs and dirty humans. Nothing is worse than those two together," Legolas said.**_

"_**Hey!"**_

"_**Yes, Estel, I was talking about you," Legolas grinned. Aragorn glared at him. **_

**Well read and review please! I'll let you shoot 'Jack' the Monkey if you do. **


	3. Tia Dalma

**It took me a while to write, this but don't blame me! I ad to rewatch the movie 10 times to get the scene right. **

**The POV switches from Aragorn to Legolas to Aragorn again. **

**Enjoy. **

**Now I really need to find my rum. Damn it! Jack stole it again!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three – Tia Dalma<p>

"The boats! To the boats!" Jack's voice came through the door of the room that Aragorn and Legolas used. Aragorn out of the hammock and noticed that Legolas was already leaving the room.

"You since the crack of dawn?" Aragorn asked.

"Yup."

They got into the same boat as Gibbs, Will and Jack.

"Where are we?" Aragorn asked.

"A swamp."

"Stop pointing out the obvious, Las," Aragorn said.

The boat traveled down river with fog everywhere. Finally Will broke the eerie silence.

"Why is Jack afraid of the open sea?"

Gibbs was the one who replied.

"Well, if you believe such things … there's a beast that does the bidding of Davy Jones. A fearsome creature with giant tentacles that'll suction your face clean off! And drag an entire ship down into the crushing darkness … _The Kraken_."

"I think I would rather battle a Balrog," Aragorn said.

"Now that sounds like a challenge," Legolas asked, interested. Now that seemed like a monster to challenge. Everyone looked at him. "I've battled giant spiders and other things. I might survive a battle with the Kraken. Go on."

"They say the stench of its breath is … Ewugh."

"I've smelt Orcs and dirty humans. Nothing is worse than those two together," Legolas said.

"Hey!"

"Yes, Estel, I was talking about you," Legolas grinned. Aragorn glared at him.

"As I was saying," Gibbs said. "Imagine the last thing you know on God's green earth is the roar of the Kraken and the reeking odor of a thousand rotting corpses," Gibbs shuttered along with most of the people but Aragorn and Legolas. They had smelt worse things than that. Try rotting Orc corpses for one.

"If you believe such things," Gibbs finished with a humorless laugh. Will glanced at him; having a feeling Gibbs believed such things.

"And the key will spare him that?" Will asked.

"That's the very question Jack wants answered. Bad enough, even to visit … _her._"

"Who's 'her'?" Legolas asked. "She sounds like another Lady Galadriel and the Valar knows how she knows everything."

"Are you insulting my adopted _daernanth_?" Aragorn asked.

"No. I'm insulting your soon-to-be _daernanth-_in-law," Legolas said, grinning. "There's a difference."

"Aye, _her_," Gibbs said to Legolas.

"I hate waiting to figure something out," Legolas said.

"Legolas, your going to live forever. You can wait," Aragorn said. Legolas glared at him. "It's true."

POTCLOTRPOTCLOTR

It was sundown when they reached the shack in the middle of the swamp.

"No worries, mates," Jack said. "Tia Dalma and I go way back. Thick as thieves. Nigh inseparable as we are … were … have been … before," he finished, looking and sounding worried.

"I'll watch yer back," Gibbs said.

"It's me front I'm worried about," Jack said, climbing the ladder.

"Mind the boat," Gibbs told Will.

"Mind the boat," Will told Legolas.

"Mind the boat," Legolas told Aragorn who turned to Ragetti.

"Mind the boat."

"Mind the boat."

"Mind the boat."

"Mind the boat," Cotton's Parrot told Cotton who sat down in the boat, looking little left behind.

Jack pushed open the door and a woman with dark skin and dark hair in dreadlocks looked up at Jack and grinned.

"Jack Sparrow!" She said in accented English.

"Tia Dalma!" He returned the greeting his hand hit a jar of … _eyeballs_? Okay this place was giving Legolas the creeps.

"I always knew the winds goin' ta blow you back to meh one day," she said. Gibbs, Pintel, Ragetti and Marty followed Jack in, but Will, Aragorn and Legolas stood at the doorframe, Legolas hooded. Something seemed off about this lady.

"You!" She pointed at Will. "You have a touch of destiny about you! William Turner."

"You know me?" Will asked.

"You want me to know you," she grinned and turned to Aragorn. "You also have a touch of destiny, Aragorn son of Arathorn."

"She's giving me the creeps," Legolas whispered to Aragorn who nodded.

"I take it you know me as well," Aragorn said, sighing.

Tia turned to the Elf and looked him over. She then put her hand on his face, making Legolas flinch. She seemed to know things about him and she wanted to know more. That was what scared him about her. A look came into her eyes after a few minutes and grinned.

"You are no mortal," she said. Legolas nodded, slowly. "An Elf. None have sailed these waters."

"I figured that," Legolas muttered. "Since everyone tried to kill me the last time I came here."

"Is she freakier than Galadriel?" Aragorn asked.

"Majorly."

"Tia, we need help and we won't leave without it!" Jack said, turning her attention to him. Tia dropped her hand and turned around to face him.

"Come," she ordered.

"Come," Jack told his crew who all but Legolas followed. Aragorn turned to his friend.

"_I'll be waiting out here, _Estel," he said in Elvish. "_Something about her freaks me out._"

Aragorn nodded. Everyone but Legolas went around a table where Will sat down in a chair.

"We're looking for this … and what it goes to," Will said, showing her the cloth. Tia looked at it and turned to Jack.

"The compass you bartered from me. It cannot lead you to dis?" She asked.

"Maybe … why?"

"Aaah … Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants!" Tia said a smirk in her voice. "Ar … do know, but are loathe to claim it as yer own?"

"Yer key goes to a chest!" She said. "An' it what lay inside the chest you seek, don't it?" Tia asked Jack.

"What is inside?" Gibbs asked.

"Gold? Jewels? Unclaimed properties of a valuable nature?" Pintel asked.

"Nothing bad … I hope," Ragetti said.

"You know of … Davy Jones?" Tia asked. There was a cold feeling in the air as everyone just looked at her. "Yes? A man of da sea! An' a great sea love! Until, he run afoul on that which vexes all men."

"What vexes all men?" Will asked. Tia touched his hand, lightly.

"What indeed."

"The sea?" Gibbs asked.

"Sums!"

Aragorn just watched them guess.

"A dichotomy of good and evil?" Ragetti asked.

"Jewels?" Legolas asked. It seemed he had walked back in, but Aragorn could see the glint of a dagger in his hand.

"I think Gibbs covered that," Aragorn said smirked. "And your father is the only Elf I know who loves jewels and gold."

Jack rolled his eyes.

"A woman," he said.

"A wo-man," Tia said, grinning. "He fell in love."

Aragorn thought of Arwen, who was most likely wondering where in Adra he was.

"No, no, no, no. I heard it was the _sea _he fell in love with," Gibbs said.

"Same story, different versions, but all are true!" Tia snapped. Aragorn wondered how that was possible. For a man to fall in love with a woman who was the sea …

"See, it was a _woman_ as changing, and harsh, and untamable as the sea. Him never stop loving her! But the pain it caused 'im was too much to bear. But not enough to die," Tia went on.

"What _exactly _did he put into the chest?" Will asked.

"Him heart."

"Literally or figuratively?" Ragetti asked. Legolas and Aragorn both smirked. There was no way in the world someone could cut out their own heart and live. They had seen that happen to quite a few kidnappers.

"He couldn't literally put his heart in a chest!" Pintel said. "… could 'e?" He asked as a second thought.

"t was not wort' feeling what…small fleeting joy life brings, and so... Him carve out him heart, lock it away in a chest, an' hide de chest from de worl'. De keys, he keep wid him at all times," Tia said.

Will stood up to face Jack. "You knew this."

"I did not!" Jack argued. "I didn't know where the key was, but now we do. So all that's left to do is climb aboard the _Flying Dutchman_, grab and key, and off to save yer bonny lass," he snapped his fingers and turned around to leave.

"Let me see yer hand," Tia said, stopping him. Jack held out one of his hands. He then gave her his left and watched as she unwrapped the cloth around his palm. When it was undone there was some sort of black spot on it. There was a silence until Gibbs did some sort of dance and spat on the ground. Ragetti and Pintel joined him.

"The Black Spot!" Gibbs said.

"The Black Spot!" The other two said.

"My eyesight's good as ever," Jack said.

"This is slightly entertaining," Legolas said. "But can we get back to the point?"

Tia had gone into the back of the room and there was crashing sounds from the back. Aragorn turned his head to see a pair of black boots on the bed with 'Jack' on it. Aragorn poked Legolas who followed his gaze, his eyes narrowing. It seemed he had a feeling who that was.

Tia then came out of the room, holding a large jar of something.

"Davy Jones cannot make port. Cannot step on land but once every ten years. Land is where you are safe, Jack Sparrow, and so you will carry land," he held out of the jar.

"Dirt," he said, grabbing it. "This is a jar of dirt."

"Yes?"

"Will the … jar of dirt help?"

"If you don't want it, give it back," Tia said, holding out her hand. Jack held the dirt to his chest.

"No!"

"Den it helps," she said, smiling.

"It seems, we have a need to find the _Flying Dutchman_," Will said, the drawing put away.

"A touch …" Tia said, picking up some crab claws and shaking them in her hands. "Of destiny!" She threw them down and they made a pattern.

"We have a heading!" Jack said, as they left the shack. Legolas was the last to leave and he glanced back at the woman. She seemed … not mortal. He shook his head and walked quicker.

"Are you all right, _mellon nin_?" Aragorn asked.

"Yes," Legolas replied. He looked at the trees, wondering if he could climb up them and down quick enough to get into a boat. He decided against it.

"I got a feeling about this," Aragorn said, sitting down next to Legolas in a boat.

"What kind of feeling?"

"A bad one."

"Don't worry," Legolas grinned. "The Kraken is going to be our biggest problem. Wanna bet if I can fight him and survive?"

Aragorn shook his head. "You will bet on anything."

"Not on the price of wine," he smiled, thinking.

"What are you thinking?" Aragorn asked.

"Just how many Dwarves I could bankrupt before they start to kill me or Ada finds out and joins me."

Aragorn shook his head. That Elf was crazy.

But not as crazy as Tia Dalma.

**Tbc …**

* * *

><p><strong>Well another chapter done! I've started writing the story where they are in the time of the <strong>_**Curse of the Black Pearl**_**, but don't feel like posting it yet. Also sorry if I missed out a few scenes in this one.**

_**In the next chapter of **_**Dead Elf's Chest:**

"_**I like it," Jack said to Gibbs. "Simple, easy to remember."**_

"_**Are you sure about sending Will on his own?" Aragorn asked. "This could be little dangerous for one man to go onto Jones' ship, alone."**_

_**Jack seemed to think about that as Will was lowered into the smaller boat with Ragetti saying, "Your chariot awaits you, sire!" And laughing.**_

"_**Fine then," Jack said. "Either you or the Elf goes with him," his plan was simple. He needed one of them to get off the ship. Both of those together might figure out why exactly he was planning. **_

_**Aragorn made movements to go but Legolas bet him to it.**_

"_**I'll go with him." **_

**This next chapter will be easy to write because I almost have it memorized. **

**Please Review or I'll send the Kraken after you! **

**Also do you want any other characters from Middle Earth coming in? Because I could so see the twins messing everything up … **

**Just review and tell me! Please!**


	4. The Deal or Oh My God it's Davy Jones!

**Sorry this took a while, but I had exams to study for and my **_**DMC **_**DVD was AWOL.**

**Well it's done. **

**Anyone like the idea about adding the twins? I'm stilling thinking about adding them. The twins and rum … now that would be funny.**

**Well now it's time for some more **_**Dead Elf's Chest**_**.**

**I don't own anyone or thing.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four – The Deal<p>

It was raining.

"You look like a wet chicken," Aragorn noted to Legolas, who stuck out his tongue.

"So what?"

"You don't care if you look like a wet chicken?" Aragorn asked, amazed. "That always used to get you mad."

"Well when dealing with Mortals, you get used to not looking perfect."

"Are you saying we're not perfect?"

"You said it, not me," Legolas said, smirking at Aragorn's face. Aragorn was glaring at Thranduil's only offspring and wondered how much trouble he would be in if he didn't return with said offspring.

The _Black Pearl _stopped and Will was staring at a run down ship in the distance.

"That's the _Flying Dutchman_?" Will called to Jack. "She doesn't look like much."

"Neither do you," Jack replied. "Do not underestimate her."

Unknown to Will, Jack kicked Gibbs who said; "Must have run afoul of the reef."

Jack walked over to Will.

"So what's your plan, then?" He asked.

"I row over there, search the ship until I find your bloody key," Will answered.

"And if there are crewmen?"

"I cut down anyone in my path."

"Why does that remind me someone?" Aragorn asked. Legolas sighed.

"It was one time, Estel. One bloody time."

"I like it," Jack said to Gibbs. "Simple, easy to remember."

"Are you sure about sending Will on his own?" Aragorn asked. "This could be little dangerous for one man to go onto Jones' ship, alone."

Jack seemed to think about that as Will was lowered into the smaller boat with Ragetti saying, "Your chariot awaits you, sire!" And laughing.

"Fine then," Jack said. "Either you or the Elf goes with him," his plan was simple. He needed one of them to get off the ship. Both of those together might figure out why exactly he was planning.

Aragorn made movements to go but Legolas beat him to it.

"I'll go with him."

Jack acted like he was thinking and nodded. Before Legolas joined Will on the boat, Aragorn grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing?" He hissed, loud enough for only Legolas to hear.

"I do not trust Jack," Legolas whispered back. "I am the better fighter and I know how to talk myself out of things."

Aragorn knew that was true.

"Be safe."

"Aren't I always?"

"Do you want an answer?"

"Good bye," Legolas said and jumped down into the boat, just barely rocking it. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

"Oi!" Jack called. "If you do get captured. Tell them Jack Sparrow sent you to settle his debt! It might just save your lives!"

They rowed the boat, Legolas seeing that the lights of the ship were going out. He shivered. He hated the dark and being in a storm didn't help. Once they made it to the ship, Legolas noticed that it looked a lot worse than it should have been. He pulled up his hood, hiding his face and stepped out of the boat, followed by Will, who grabbed a light to look around. Legolas headed to the wheel of the ship to start looking. He could just barely hear Will trying to talk to a man who was muttering. Just then there was a loud splash, as a man fell out of the mast. Both Legolas and Will ran over to him. The man made a whimpering noise. Will turned him over and then gasped.

The man's face looked like it had been suctioned right off.

'_Giant tentacles that'll suction your face clean off …'_ Gibbs' words ran in Legolas' head. Something was off. He got the glichy feeling he got when something bad was going to happen.

"Will! We need to get out of here!" He called. But it was too late. Out of the water, came a giant ship that had a mysterious aura about it. Legolas cussed as he figured out that Jack had lied to them. The ship that was in front of them was the _Flying Dutchman_.

Will took out his sword and Legolas turned around to see figures coming out of the mast? And walls? Okay that was weird, but nothing was normal in the Caribbean. Legolas whipped out his knifes, glancing at the figures. They were people covered in mold and partly looked mutated.

"Get down on your marrow bones and pray!" A figure said to Will, a metal whip like weapon in his hand. He swung it at Will, who jumped over it and started fighting.

Legolas was also fighting. He cut open a man's stomach and out came rotting fish and other things. But the man was still alive. _Great, _he thought. _They can't die._

Behind him, Will had lit his sword on fire and a few creatures back away from him. Until Will's head came in contact with a sword and he fell unconscious. Not long after, did the Elf also get knocked out.

POTCLOTRLOTCLOTR

When Legolas came to, he was sitting on the side of the ship, hands behind his back, and last in line. Will was next to him, looking still unconscious.

There was a noise like a wooden pole hitting the ground and Legolas turned to see a person walking over to them.

The man was broad with green like skin. One hand was a crab's claw and the other was normal. His beard was made up of tentacles and his face didn't look human. He had a pole for a foot and he wore a torn coat and breeches.

The man walked past him, looking over the captives as a man with a hammer shark head said, "Six men still, alive. The rest have moved on."

Legolas knew who this man was, just by looking at him. It was Davy Jones. Well at least Barbossa was human like.

Jones walked past them, stopping in front of a man who was whimpering. One of his tentacles held a pipe while another lit it. He took a draw of breath with it before breathing into the man's face.

"Do you fear death?" He asked a Scottish accent in his voice. "Do you fear that dark abyss? All your deed lay bare? All your sins punished?" Legolas nearly laughed. When an Elf died, they went to Mandos' Halls, a nice peaceful place. "I can offer you an escape."

"Don't listen to him!" Another man said. Jones' head turned to him.

"Do you not fear death?"

"No …" the man said. Jones looked at the man with the shark head.

"To the depths."

The man's throat was cut and he was thrown over board. Jones went back to the other man.

"Life is cruel! Why should the afterlife be any different?" Jones asked. Legolas tried to keep his mouth shut. Everyone said, he usually got into trouble because spoke up in the wrong times. "I offer you a choice. Join my crew, and postpone the judgment … or join _him_," he looked pointly at the water where the man had fallen in. "Will ye serve?"

"I will serve," the man said, shakily.

"_There_," Jones said, his accent making it sound weird. His eyes fell on the last two in the line. He walked over to them.

"You two are neither dead or dying. What is your purpose here?"

"I'm not dying?" Legolas asked, surprised. "I guess that's why I'm not in pain."

Will answered Jones' question.

"Jack Sparrow sent us to settle his debt," Legolas could barely understand the words he was saying. It was too fast.

"What is your purpose here?" Jones asked again.

"Jack Sparrow …" Legolas started. "Sent us to settle his debt."

Jones looked at the them and laughed. "Did 'e now? I'm sorely tempted to accept that offer."

Something about those words, chilled Legolas. Jack had tricked them. And now they were in deep trouble.

POTCLOTRPOTC

Aragorn was mad. He was even madder than mad. Jack Sparrow had tricked him, Legolas and Will. Now Legolas and Will were captives of Davy Jones and Aragorn was going to die if he returned without Thranduil's heir. He sighed, calming himself down. He needed not to over react.

Jack jumped back from telescope as Davy Jones appeared on deck of the _Black Pearl_. Everyone but Jack was restrained by some sort of half human half fish creature.

"Ah," Jack said. Jones stepped towards him.

"You have a debt to pay," he said. A debt? That meant Jack had sent Legolas and Will to settle his debt … Aragorn was so going to have to talk to Jack later. "You've been captain of the _Black Pearl _for 13 years. That was our agreement!"

"Technically, I was only captain for 2 years, then I was viciously mutinied upon."

The infamous mutiny, Aragorn thought. It comes back to that.

"Then you were a poor captain, but a captain nonetheless. Have you not introduced yourself all these years as Captain Jack Sparrow?"

This fish-like crew laughed at what Jones had said, but Jack didn't look to upset at that.

"You have my payment. Two souls to serve on your ship. They're already over there."

So Jack _did _trick them. Again. He was so going to get it once he got Legolas back.

"One soul is not equal to another!" Jones said.

"Aha!" Jack said. "We've established my proposal is sound in principle. Now we're just haggling over a price."

"Price?" Jones asked, popping the 'p'.

"Just how many souls do you think my soul is worth?" Jack asked.

Jones looked at his crew and turned back to Jack.

"One hundred souls. Three days."

Jack only had three days to get one hundred souls? Maybe it would have been safer if Legolas and Aragorn had stayed in Middle-Earth after all.

"You're a diamond, mate," Jack said, turning around to walk away. "Send me back the boys, I'll get started right off," Jack was stopped by a fish creature and turned to face Jones again.

"I keep the boys – some good faith payments. That leaves you only 98 more to go."

Could this day get any worse?

"Have you not met Will Turner? He's brave, noble, heroic, a terrific soprano. And the Elf – strong, fast, immortal, entertaining. Both worth at least 8 … maybe 6," Jack said, as an after thought. "And did I mention … that Turner's in love. With a girl. Due to be married. Betrothed. Dividing him from her and her from him would only be half as cruel as actually allowing them to be joined in holy matrimony. Eh?"

"Jack!" Aragorn hissed. "You are not bargaining with the soul – life of my best friend," Jack ignored him as Jones said his answer.

"I keep the boys. 98 souls," there was laughter. "But I wonder, Sparrow, can you live with this? Can you condemn two innocent men, friends, to lifetime of servitude in your name, while you roam free?"

Jack did some quick thinking.

"Yep," he answered and Aragorn mentally groaned. "I'm good with it. Shall we seal it in blood – I mean … ink?"

Jones stepped forward and gripped his hand, smiling it. Jack did a quick gasp at the touch.

"Three days." Jones reminded. He yanked his hand away from Jack's and he and his crew started to leave.

"Three days."

Aragorn – with a murderous look on his face – walked over to Jack who was staring at his spot-free hand.

"Jack, you idiot!" Aragorn said. "You know what will happen if I return home without Thranduil's son?"

"Uh, Mr Gibbs?" Jack asked.

"Aye?" Said pirate asked.

"I feel … sulled and unusual," Jack said.

"And how do you intend to harvest these 98 souls in three days?" Gibbs asked.

"Fortunately, he was mum as to the condition these souls need be."

Gibbs nodded understanding.

"Tortuga."

Not that place again. Last time Aragorn was there, Legolas won about 50 dollars on betting in drinking games. That Aragorn lost. Not a very fun place to be.

Jack whipped his hand on Gibbs' shirt.

"Tortuga."

Damn. A pirate town. Just great. More drunken pirates.

* * *

><p><strong>Tbc …<strong>

**Well I'm done this chapter and I'm starting on chapter five now. I'm almost done chapter six, even though I haven't written the one before it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. **

**Next chapter we will have Legolas and Will on the **_**Flying Dutchman**_**.**

_**Next time on**_** Dead Elf's Chest**_**;**_

"_**Why I am stuck in the brig?" Legolas asked, from inside the cell he was in.**_

"_**Well maybe if you didn't try and escape within the first five minutes, you wouldn't be in there," Will said. **_

"_**I had to try," Legolas shrugged at Will. "I don't like these kinds of places, so I had to try. Hey," he added, as Will turned to leave.**_

"_**Yeah?"**_

"_**Can you try and find me something?"**_

"_**What is it you want found?" Will asked.**_

"_**See if they have any wine onboard. I've gone a week without it and I need some more."**_

**Well I gotta go now. Bye.**

**Read and Review or I'll send out the Kraken after you.**

**Now where can i can find a jar of dirt?**


	5. Well This Is Just Great!

**I'm done this chapter. Boy was this a hardish one to write. I didn't like the whole whipping and Lier's Dice scene. But I had to write it.**

**Also I've moved this to the POTC fandom because there's not a lot of people who read LOTR/POTC stories so I'm changing this fandom. **

**Well now it's time to read this. **

* * *

><p>Chapter Five – Well this is just great!<p>

"Why I am stuck in the brig?" Legolas asked, from inside the cell he was in.

"Well maybe if you didn't try and escape within the first five minutes, you wouldn't be in there," Will said.

"I had to try," Legolas shrugged at Will. "I don't like these kinds of places, so I had to try. Hey," he added, as Will turned to leave.

"Yeah?"

"Can you try and find me something?"

"What is it you want found?" Will asked.

"See if they have any wine onboard. I've gone a week without it and I need some more."

Will just smiled and left the Elf, who was deciding if picking this lock would be a good idea. It would be an insult to his ability of escaping if he couldn't pick this lock. And he could.

A while later, he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Will was back, fixing his shirt and a crewmember was with him. It was a man with a starfish and looked alittle like Will.

"Find any wine?" Legolas asked. Will shook his head. Legolas muttered a curse. While he was cursing he picked the lock of the brig cell and walked out. "And who is this crewmember that you seem to have either trusted or you know?"

Will just smirked. "William 'Bootstrap Bill' Turner."

"Young Will's father," Legolas said. Bill nodded. "Good job on raising your son."

"Is that an insult?" Will asked.

"That is for me to know and you to find out."

"You look like my son," Bill said.

"We get that a lot," both the human and Elf said.

"So what happened on deck?" Legolas asked, noticing the blood on the back of Will's shirt.

"I was whipped. 5 lashes," Will said. Legolas just smirked.

"Not as bad as I get," he said. "Orcs hit harder than cursed people, I bet."

"How about you try it then?" Will asked.

"Nah," came the answer. "Too boring."

POTCLOTRPOTCLOTR

"Once you've sworn an oath to the _Dutchman_, there's no leaving it. Not until your debt is paid."

"Well I've sworn no oath," Will said.

"I haven't unless you count the one I took to keep Estel out of trouble."

Bill gripped his son's shoulders. "Then you must escape."

"Sounds easy," Legolas said, sarcastically. "And when we fail, we'll be stuck back in the brig."

"If you're not going to help, don't say anything at all."

"Just sayin'. Now I have some fool-proof plans, that will 98% work."

"The other 2%?"

"We'll get injured, but escape."

"Not until we find this," Will said to Bill's comment about escaping. He pulled out the piece of paper with the key on it. "The key."

"The Dead Man's Chest," a voice said. There was a man on the wall that looked like he was apart of the ship.

"What do you know of this?" Will asked.

"Open the chest with the key and stab the heart … no don't stab the heart!" the man said. "The _Dutchman needs _a living heart, or there'll be no captain and if there's no captain, there's no one to have the key!"

"So the captain has the key?" Legolas asked.

"Where is the key?" Will asked.

"Hidden!" the man said.

"The Chest?"

"Hidden!"

He shut his eyes and was silent.

"Well that was no help," Will said to Legolas who nodded.

POTCLOTRPOTCLOTR

"Four fours!"

"Five fours!"

"Lier!"

Will was watching a game of Lier's Dice. The man who was called a lier cup was lifted up and he was innocent. There was laughter.

"You wondering how it's played?" Bill asked Will.

"It's a deceptive game where your bet includes all the dice, not just your own," Will answered.

"And a great way to win bets," Legolas said, walking up to them. "But I'm not getting any money."

"Of course not," Bill said. "We bet years of service. Now, when the dice are first cast, each man has five. From those he tries to make an assumption of what in total is on the table. How many of each number are shown. He makes a bid, then next man can raise it, but never lower, or he can call the first man's bluff and see who the liar is. If he raises the bid the third man goes, with the same choices about the second man's bid. The bidding goes around for however many times it takes for someone to call a liar. If you're found to be lying you loose a die, and play again with only four, or three, until someone goes out of dice. Or for a shorter game you play sudden death, where if your bluff is called once you loose it all. But if you accuse someone of being a liar and you're wrong; then you're the liar, and you loose a die."

"I like betting on the winner," Legolas said. "How much you want to bet that he wins?" He asked Will.

"Will you bet on anything?"

"Not on wine."

Legolas watched the game, making a note that if Will had bet him, Legolas would have won.

"Can any crewmember be challenged?" Will asked, quietly. Legolas glanced at him, the look on his face was the same when he, Aragorn or the twins were plotting something.

"Aye, anyone."

"I challenge Davy Jones!" Will said, loudly. It got silent as everyone stared at him.

_Boom_

_Boom_

_Boom_

Everyone looked up to see Jones standing on the ladder and he said. "Accepted."

Everyone quickly got the game into set. Will sat down at one end of the table and Jones sat at the other.

"The stakes?" Jones asked.

"My soul. An eternity of servitude," Will answered.

"No," Bill's barely audible whisper said.

"Against?"

"This," he showed Jones the picture of the key.

"How do you know of the key?"

"Now that's not part of the game is it?" Will asked.

Jones pulled out the key from his beard by his tentacles and showed it to Will. He then put it away. He slammed down his cup.

A third cup was slammed down.

"Whats' this?"

"I'm in, matching his wager," Bill said.

Legolas stood in the corner. He had offered to do it instead of Bill, but Bill wouldn't allow it.

"No, don't do this," Will quietly said.

"The die is cast. Three twos. It's your bid, captain," Bill said.

Jones laughed as he said, "Four fours."

"Five fours."

The game had begun.

"Six threes."

"Seven fives!"

The crew laughed.

"Eight fives," Will said. Even more laughter.

"Welcome to the crew, lad," Jones said.

"Twelve fives," Bill's voice said. Everyone stared at him. "Call me a lier or up the bid."

"And be called a lier myself, for my trouble? Bootstrap Bill, you're a lier, and you'll be spending an eternity on this ship!" Jones turned to Will, standing up. "Master Turner, feel free to go ashore the next time we make port!" He left and the crew followed laughing. Legolas walked over as Will said.

"Why you do it?"

"I couldn't let you lose!" Bill defended.

"It was never about winning or losing!" Will said.

"You just wanted to find out where the key was," Legolas finished staring at him. Will nodded.

"But not that it matters. We still need to get it," Will said, his head on his elbow. Legolas grinned.

"You need someone to steal the key?" He asked. Will nodded. "You're lucky you're stuck with me then. Estel couldn't steal a cookie if his life depended on it."

POTCLOTRPOTCLOTR

**(A/N: I was thinking of ending it here, but then thought that this chapter was too short. So now we get to see him steal the key!)**

It was quiet. The only sounds was Bill heading up to the man at the wheel.

"The captain says I'm to relieve you," Bill said. "Captain's orders," he added as the man looked at him strangely. The man nodded and left Bill.

Meanwhile Legolas and Will were moving down into Jones' cabins to steal the key. Legolas going first, he silently opened the door to find Jones' asleep at his organ. Legolas nodded to Will, who snuck in after him. Legolas noticed something at the side and picked up his weapons that the crew had taken from him, when they had captured them. He grinned at Will, who rolled his eyes.

'Come on,' he mouthed and Legolas walked over to him. Working as one, using a pen and quill they moved his tentacles out of the way. Will then slowly grabbed the key, replacing it with the drawing of said key. Jones only almost woke up once, which they found good.

Putting back the pen and quill, they moved out of the room, not before Legolas noticing a familiar looking locket.

When they got on deck, Bill had a lifeboat ready for them. Legolas got in while Will got his weapons back from Bill and slipped the key around his neck.

"Here," he passed him a sheath and inside was a well worn knife. "Take this too. Now get yourselves to land and stay there."

Will nodded.

"It was always in my blood to die at sea. It was not a fate I wanted for you," Bill explained to Will.

"It was not a fate you had to choose for yourself, either," Will said. Legolas chose to stay silent at the father-son talk.

"I could say I did what I had to when I left you to go pirating, but it would taste a lie to say it wasn't what I wanted. You owe me nothing."

"They'll know you helped us," Will argued.

Bill laughed. "What more can they do to me?" He asked.

"This is a promise. I'll find a way to sever Jones' hold on you, and not rest until my blade pierces his heat. I will not abandon you. I promise," Will swore holding his knife at Bill.

"Go on," Bill said and his son got into the boat and soon the human and Elf were gone. Bill just looked down until he went back to his post.

Will looked at Legolas, who just smiled.

"You'll see him again."

"You know that how?" Will asked.

"I can see it. I'm not a Lord Elrond, but I know you'll see him again," Legolas said. "You're going to miss him, but you'll see him again. I don't know when, or where, but you'll see him."

"Aragorn was right about you," Will said.

"About what?"

"You're too mysterious and annoying."

"Then you have not met my father," Legolas said. "He's the only person more annoying than me."

"Then I can say, I hope I never meet him."

"Many people, Elves and Dwarves say that."

"Good for them."

"Now is there any wine around here?"

This was going to a long boat ride.

* * *

><p><strong>tbc …<strong>

**Done! I had to look up a lot of quotes for this chapter and do some double checking but I like it the way it is. I'm no good at writing games, but this was the best I did.**

**Also next chapter you'll see if I'm adding the twins or not. I'm really working hard on this story, because I'm enjoying this story. **

_**Next time in **_**Dead Elf's Chest**_**;**_

"_**Where are we?"**_

"_**Tortuga, in the Caribbean," Aragorn replied, watching us pale.**_

"_**Do you think we entered the loony bin?"**_

"_**Yup."**_

"_**Just ignore them," Aragorn said as we followed him, Jack and another few men. "They are little crazy."**_

"_**Hey!" We said. **_

_**Aragorn led us on ship as Jack talked to that man from before with the mud covered white wigged mortal. **_

"_**So where is 'Las?" I asked. Aragorn's face paled and he looked upset.**_

"_**He's … on another ship," he answered.**_

"_**Which ship?"**_

"_**A ship crewed by a fearsome captain. Davy Jones,"**_

**Well see you soon.**

**If you review, I'll give you the last of the rum.**


	6. Ai! It's The  The Twins!

**Hello again. Sorry about the wait for stupid exam prep. **

**We're back at Tortuga and I got really bored so I'm poofing in two new characters that you would know. **

**Thank you for the reviews and because this chapter sounded better this way I'm doing it first person.**

**Now I need to find my rum and my gun so I can hid the rum **_**and**_** shoot the monkey.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Six – Ai Valar! It's the Twins!<p>

Elrohir POV

There was a pounding feeling in my head. I could hear the footsteps of people walking past me. I didn't know what had happened and I opened my eyes.

I was standing upright near a bar. Which I found strange because I had been knocked out by Orcs with my twin, Elladan while looking for the missing Aragorn and Legolas. I turned my head to see Elladan standing next to me, looking just as confused as I felt.

"'Ro?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"Where are we?"

I glanced around. This looked nothing like Bree or Laketown. Or even Rohan – which a few hundred years ago Elladan, Legolas and I went on an adventure there. I wonder if the people there have forgotten what we had did. Maybe not. We did get half the people there drunk and set half of the place on fire. Still can't go back until they forget.

"I actually don't know," I answered pulling up my hood, as we were surrounded by humans and they were looking at us strangely.

"How about we go into this bar and check out where we are?" Elladan asked, as he also put up his hood. As they slipped into the bar as one, they noticed there was a bar fight. One man with white hair or a wig on with white hair was just hit over the head by another man, with sandy hair tucked away into a hat.

"I just wanted to do that myself!" The man said. He sounded like a woman or a young teenager. Then the unconscious man was picked up by other people and looked like he was going to be thrown onto mud.

Elladan pulled on my sleeve, pulling my attention away from that. He pointed at a man talking to another brightly dressed man, as they were trying to slip out of the bar. The first man had dark clothes on and his face was turned from us. But it was the sword that gave him away. It was the sword Elladan and I had given Aragorn on his coming-of-age.

I, being the faster twin, ran over to him before my twin and tapped him on the shoulder. The man turned around to see me and Elladan who had caught up and asked.

"What do you want?"

It was Aragorn for sure. That face we would never forget.

"You don't remember us, Estel?" Elladan asked, hurt.

"And I thought you would never forget us," I added. Aragorn's face stared at both of us.

"'Dan? 'Ro?" He asked.

"Who else, but your loving older twin brothers?" We asked. Aragorn laughed and hugged us.

"I had a feeling for a second it might be Ada and Thranduil," he said. We ruffled Aragorn's hair.

"And the man your traveling with is …?" I asked.

"Jack Sparrow," Aragorn said.

"**Captain **Jack Sparrow," the man said. Elladan and I looked at each other. That was the name of the man who Estel had met when he was in a coma with Legolas about a year ago.

"Estel …" Elladan started. "Where are we?"

"Tortuga, in the Caribbean," Aragorn replied, watching us pale.

"Do you think we entered the loony bin?"

"Yup."

"Just ignore them," Aragorn said as we followed him, Jack and another few men. "They are little crazy."

"Hey!" We said.

Aragorn led us on ship as Jack talked to that man from before with the mud covered white wigged mortal.

"So where is 'Las?" I asked. Aragorn's face paled and he looked upset.

"He's … on another ship," he answered.

"Which ship?"

"A ship crewed by a fearsome captain. Davy Jones," Aragorn said. "We're trying to free him and Will."

"You mean that guy who you said was a clone of Legolas?" Elladan asked. Aragorn nodded.

"Do we even want to know what happened?"

"I would rather not have someone murdered," Aragorn said. Jack came back aboard with the young man who turned out to be a young woman with long dirty blond hair.

"And this young lady is?" Elladan asked.

"Elizabeth Swann," Aragorn answered.

"The girl who liked the clone of Legolas?"

"Yup."

"Elrohir?" I turned to my twin who looked pale.

"Yes?"

"Can you knock me on the head and see if I leave this place. I don't like the loony bin."

Both Aragorn and I laughed at our brother, who then started chasing us around. I was smart and hid in the sails while he chased Aragorn around. That was amusing to see at the least until he figured out where I was and started climbing after me.

"Elrohir! Get back here!" He yelled, as we monkeyed around the mast. Finally I jumped down with Elladan following. Our hoods had fallen off and Jack was looking at Aragorn.

"Not more Elves," he said.

"We are, what we are," Elladan said.

"Even worse," Aragorn said. "Twin prankster overprotective Elves."

I pouted along with Elladan.

"You don't like us."

"But we taught you everything we know."

"But one thing."

"You're my brothers. I'm supposed to be annoyed by you," Aragorn said, grinning. "By the way, how mad is Ada and Thrandy about 'Las and I being missing?"

"We were sent to look for you," I said. "Let's just say, that 'ld Thranduil is thinking of sending half of the Mirkwood army to look for 'Las."

We all chuckled, and went below deck. Aragorn had a lot of explaining to do about Legolas' disappearance in this world. And it better be good.

XXX

"What?"

"What?"

"Don't kill Jack yet," my younger brother said, holding up his hands. "We'll get Legolas back and he can help us with killing him."

"But tricking him into going on an enemy ship!" Elladan yelled. "He could be killed for all we know!"

"He's alive," Aragorn said. "Legolas would never let himself get killed."

"Near dead, maybe," I added. "But not dead."

"Good point," Elladan said. "Say is there any thing I can shot around here?"

At that Aragorn grinned.

"There was a monkey."

"What happened to it?" I asked.

"A lady called Tia Dalma got it. Tis a shame you never met it."

"Why?"

"Cause it's undead!"

Estel has alot of explaining to do.

**tbc**

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the chapter for now. Next chapter; The Kraken! <strong>

**I thought adding the twins would be a twist. Also I really had nothing for this chapter, so adding the twins would be fun. I'm going to do the first of the story in first person now. I like it better this way.**

**In the next chapter of **_**Dead Elf's Chest**_**:**

_**I looked at Will, who was on the mast and heard like he was next to me, "It's the **_**Flying Dutchman**_**!" **_

_**Great. More undead seamen. Note to self; never coming here again. I missed land. And trees. And wine. And when will that stupid sea captain learn to 'Respect your elders?' I am older than him. **_

_**The ship crashed into something under water and a man said. "Just a reef." **_

_**Something told me it wasn't.**_

_**I was fingering my weapons as a man screamed and was pulled by a large tentacle under water. Other men grabbed pointly spear like sticks and were yelling; "Kraken!"**_

_**Bring it on. I was ready to fight the Kraken and win. **_

**Well read and review. **


	7. Which is worse? A Balorg or the Kraken?

**Happy day for me! I finally found a website that has the script of **_**Dead Man's Chest **_**on it! No more hours writing it down on paper! It's h t t p : / / w w w . h o s t u l t r a . c o m / % 7 E v a m p f i l e s / d e a d ma n s c h e s t . h t m l (Just don't put the spaces in). Also has **_**Curse of the Black Pearl **_**on it, so the story before this one will be up soon. Hopefully.**

**Also I know that a part might be different from the spoiler, but I reread it and it was horrible. So I've made a better one.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing nor do I own anyone. **

**Sorry if it's OOC for some Characters, but childish Gornie and Leggy are so much fun. Also since Tolkien wrote little on the twins I've thought them as Elven Fred and George. And also as younger Marauders. **

**Quote of the day:**

"**Violence only leads to more violence. And I still don't see a problem with that!" **

**My friends and I are little crazy sometimes. That's where I get my musings. Well that was kinda my idea for one. Been meaning to put that in a story but haven't gotten the time. I would like to hope that Ashley – unrelated twin – is reading this. I know you don't like LOTR but it has POTC in it – mostly. **

**Rambling is now done so on with the story. More Leggy and Willy, yum.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven – Which is worse? A Balrog or the Kraken?<p>

Legolas POV

"Strange thing, to come upon a longboat so far out in open water," A man, the Captain of the ship that had rescued Will and I said. I rolled my eyes. Will and I, both wet and cold had been given blankets and some hot tea. Elrond's teas were better than this, and some of them tasted horrible. I had my long hair, covering my ears and most of my face, hopefully, leading off my track of nonhuman.

"Just put as many leagues behind us as you can. As fast as you can," Will answered.

"And what are we running from?" The Captain, who I will call Captain now.

"No of your business," I answered, quickly, taking a tip of the horrible tea. "Just do as he says."

Will's eyes fell on a white dress on a chair. He walked over to it. "That dress … where did you get it?" He asked, picking it up.

"It was found aboard the ship. The crew thought it was a spirit bringing some omen of ill fate," Captain said. Will fingered it, carefully.

"That's foolish," he said, quietly. I glanced at it. What would Will be fingering that like it was a prize?

"Ah, yes, exceedingly foolish," a sailor said.

"It brought good fortune," a second added. "The spirit told us … pull in at Tortuga. And we made a nice bit of profit there."

"Off the books, of course," Captain said. I sighed. Of course they didn't make any profit off the books. I was willing to bet anything that they had drinking games. Never go against a Wood-Elf in betting. I never lose. Never. Unless it's against another Wood-Elf.

"I imagine … some of you're crew may have jumped ship there?" Will asked.

"Why do you ask?" Captain asked. Will glanced at me and after my years of reading people's eyes – mostly Aragorn's – I knew what he was saying. This was Elizabeth's dress.

Before Will could reply, a sailor ran down the stairs.

"Captain," he started. "A ships been spotted."

"Colors?" Captain asked.

"She isn't flying any," the sailor said, running upstairs.

"Pirates!"

"Or worse," Will and I said, together, following them.

Will climbed up the mast, until he was at the top. I stared up at him and then to the ship. With my Elven eye-sight, I could see the ship like it was right in front of me. I cursed very colorfully when I saw what it was.

"We've doomed us all," I heard Will mutter. "It's the _Flying Dutchman_!" He called down. For me it was like he was right next to me when saying that. I just glared at the ship, with the infamous Thranduilion glare.

Just then the ship hit something and lurched. I was the only one still upright after it had stood still. I glanced up seeing Will hanging by a rope and pulling himself up.

"Mother Clarice's chickens, happened?" A sailor asked.

"Must have hit a reef," another said. I glanced over the boat to see bubbles in the water.

"Reel the rudder, help the port and hard to starboard!" Captain said.

"Reel the rudder!" Another sailor said.

"Help the port!"

"Hard to starboard!" A sailor said. There was a silence and everyone turned to hear screaming. Captain had been picked up by a giant tentacle and disappears under water.

"Kraken!" A sailor yelled, ringing a bell. It was a danger zone as everyone rushed to get weapons. I ran down stairs, grabbed a pistol – it's like a bow and arrow, okay? –, my knifes and my bow and quiver, before running back upstairs.

**(A/N: My movie is AWOL so I'm just going to skip the whole fight scene. Really sorry 'bout that, but my preciousssss is missing! *Gollum*)**

I heard it before it happened. Following's Will example, I jumped off the ship and drove underwater. The creature I saw under there, well I'd rather not describe it. Staying underwater – Elves can hold their breath longer than humans – I grabbed onto the board that Will had grabbed.

I think he thought I was something else because he started trying to kick me.

"Cut that out!" I said, coming up. He just gave me a glance before disappearing underwater. Not a second to soon I turned to see the ghost ship behind me. I dived down again, cursing Jack in the my head. Also I wondered how Estel was doing. Please annoy someone for me, I thought. I grabbed onto the ship and pull myself up, so I'm on a part that no one can see me, but I'm out of water and helped Will up. We listened to what Jones was saying to the crew.

"The chest is no longer safe," Jones was saying. "Chart a course to Isla Cruces. Get me there first or there'll be the devil to pay," he growled. I just cursed him in my head.

"First?" A pirate asked.

"Who's sent those thieving charlatan onto my ship?" Jones asked. I'm a prankster thank you very much. I don't steal, just borrow without asking and will most likely never return things, but I don't steal.

"Jack Sparrow."

Will and I made ourselves conformable on the ship while we too the long ride to the island. Hopefully we would make it there without being spotted, but with my luck things might like be looking to good. Well it can't get any worse. I've been tricked, locked in a brig and attacked by the Kraken. I think that's enough bad luck for now.

POTCLOTRPOTCLOTR

Elladan POV

My Legolas just got into trouble senses are tingling. I'm joking, but something told me that he was attack by something. I cursed my brothers for the … 87th time this … day.

"Dan?" I saw Elrohir standing behind me.

"What?"

"Jack is hitting on Will's girl."

"Do I look like I care?" I asked. He gave me a look.

"Why doesn't your compass work?" Elizabeth asked Jack. I could see Estel watching them from the wheel. He was actually a good sailor, which scared me.

"My compass works fine," Jack replied. I rolled my eyes.

"You're a good man. and the time will come when you have a chance to show it. To the right thing."

"I love those moments. I love to wave at them as they pass by," I tuned off about there to go and plan an evil way to get back the monsters called little brothers.

"Land ho!" A pirate – Gibbs I think – called.

"I want my jar of dirt," Jack said, running off. I grinned evilly with Elrohir. We needed that dirt so we can prank someone. And we needed it now.

"We'll do it on the island," 'Ro said. I nodded. We went to find Estel.

I wondered if Legolas would like to join us in this if he was here.

Oh well, I'll worry about later. Right now we had to find whatever Jack and Elizabeth needed to find. Also Elrohir and I had hidden that guy's wig, so we have to act all innocent and not like we had thrown it overboard.

**tbc …**

* * *

><p><strong>Well another chapter done. This is was fun to write. Evil twins with pirates. Bad mix. Also I wrote that they got rid of the wig because I was wondering where the hell it went when they were on the longboat. <strong>

**Next chapter is called, 'Return of the clones' incase your wondering I think you know who returns. I know I skipped over a lot of the script of the Jack/Elizabeth scene, but the script didn't have much on it. Besides I was in the head of a twin prankster, he doesn't pay attention to things for a long time. Really. **

**My baby is almost grown up. A few more chapters and I'm done. I'm so proud of it. Which do you want first; **_**Curse of the One Ring **_**or **_**At Arda's End**_**? I really need to know, so I can post/write it. I'm done a chapter of the COTBP Fic and is working on the AWE one right now.**

**Well I guess that's all for now. **

**Please R&R! **

**Also Ashley – you better review! Please? For you're twinnie?**


	8. Return Of The Clones

**Sorry this took so long, but this chapter took forever to write because I had about 20 different ways of doing it! So finally I got this out of my head. **

**I don't own anyone or thing. Just my plot and humor. **

**Well onto the chapter.**

Chapter Eight – Return of the Clones

**Aragorn/Strider/Estel/Elessar/Elfstone/Thorongil/ElfFriend/Longshanks/Wingfoot POV**

**(A/N: That guy has a lot of names. Wow)**

* * *

><p>Jack, Elizabeth, Norrington, Elladan, Elrohir, Pintel, Ragetti and I were in one of the long boats and yes it is possible to fit that many people in one. Jack was clutching his dirt, Elizabeth and Norringtion were quiet, the twins looked … evil was the only word for it as they glanced at the dirt over and over again, smiling evilly, Pintel and Ragetti were arguing over how to say the Kraken's name and I was bored out of my mind.<p>

"How about we ask Legolas when he comes back? The Valar knows he ran into it!" I said, getting tired of this.

"He's right," Elrohir said.

"Knowing Legolas he would have run into it," Elladan added.

It was quiet for the rest of the trip, until they reached the land. The twins and I stood to the side, following Jack, Elizabeth and Norrington as Jack said to the other two, "Watch the boat, mind the tide. Don't touch my dirt."

"Someone likes his dirt," Elladan said, grinning, evilly.

"It was worse with him, Elizabeth, rum, an island and said rum being burned," I shivered at the memory. Jack had only a few things he loved and one of them was his rum.

Elizabeth led the way, holding out the compass. After about an hour of walking in circles, she sat down.

"This doesn't work. And it certainly doesn't show what you want most," she said.

"Yes, it does," Jack said, glancing at the compass. "You're sitting on it."

"Beg pardon?" Elizabeth asked. Glancing at my brothers, they looked just as confused as I felt.

"Move," Jack said, shoving her off. Norrington started digging in the spot she was sitting at.

POTCLOTRPOTCLOTR

I was sitting on the sand, with the twins, beside me, planning out something in the sand. I wasn't wondering what it was. I didn't even want to know what it was. With Elladan and Elrohir, it's safer just not to know.

Just then Norrington stopped digging and reached down inside with Jack and Elizabeth, pulling up a chest. An old wooden chest.

Jack used the hilt of his sword to break open the lock and slowly opened it. The twins and I rushed over to help. The three took out letters and even a dress from the chest, before Jack took out a metal chest and we all listened for something.

_Thump – thump _

_Thump – thump – thump_

"It's real," Elizabeth said, disbelieving.

"You actually were telling the truth," Norrington added.

"I do that quite often yet people are always surprised," Jack said.

"With good reason!" A tired voice said. We all turned around to see a soaking wet …

"Will!" Elizabeth said, running to her fiancée who hugged her and brought her into a passionate kiss. **(A/N: Finally. Willabeth!)**

"He does look like Legolas," I heard Elrohir say.

"Scary," his twin agreed.

"How did you get here?" Jack asked Will.

"Tea turtles, mate. A pair of them strapped to my feet."

As Jack was replying to that, I looked around to Legolas. Where was that Elf? Please say he was still alive. Just as I was about to ask Will, I was attacked.

Not like, stabbed or shot or anything like that, but was pulled into a brotherly hug, by a wet and annoying someone who was standing behind me.

"Legolas!" I yelled, half mad – half relived that he was alive. The Elven-Prince just grinned.

"Yes, O future king of Gondor?"

That got sniggers from the twins, before Legolas turned to them.

"What are you two doing here? This world is crazy enough without you two," Legolas said. That brought a smile to my face.

"Don't know," Elladan said.

"Now what happened?"

"Got thrown in a brig, escaped with Will, found Will's father, got attacked by the Kraken, and I think that's it," Legolas said.

Elladan passed his twin money.

"What did you bet?" I asked.

"Legolas get attacked by the Kraken," Elrohir replied. Legolas just muttered something and stalked off from me.

"Where's 'e goin'?" Jack asked, and I had a feeling he was hoping to leave him here. Elizabeth had just found out about the tricking him and will onto the ship.

"The trees," the twins said. I grinned. I then stalked off to find that Elf.

**Elrohir POV**

'Dan and I watched as Will (who very scarily looked like Legolas), Jack, and Norrington got into a fight over the key. We just watched not too sure what to do.

Elizabeth turned to 'Dan and I.

"Are you going to do something?" She asked.

"Na."

"This is funner than when Aragorn and Legolas got into a fight about some boring reason. There were honey, glue, feathers, and dye in that!"

I saw Elizabeth turn to follow two of Jack's crew who had stolen the chest.

"Let's leave them," Elladan said. I nodded, before heading back to the longboat.

"We'll wait for them there," I agreed. We sat there, wondering what kind of prank to pull.

**Legolas POV**

I sat in a tree, talking to it. Thankfully I could talk to them. In this world, you never knew what could happen. Really, you couldn't. First undead skeleton pirates and now the Kraken, a sea captain monster and fish like pirates. At least in Adra you know what to expect; Orcs, Goblins, Wargs, and other things.

I heard something in the distance. Something that sounded like rumbling.

Looking down at the ground I saw a giant wheel moving towards the beach with what looked like Will and Norrington sword fighting on it and Jack running after it?

"Legolas!" A voice came from behind me. Turning around I saw Estel running towards me out of breath. He stared at the wheel and pirates, quiet.

"Do I even want to know?" He said after a few minutes.

"I'm thinking there was a fight about the key and it got to the point where they are on a giant wheel," I answered.

"So no," Estel replied. I nodded. "Should we go and help them?"

"Let's. Before they kill each other," we walked to the beach, running into Elladan and Elrohir who seemed to leave the boat, getting bored and looking for something to eat.

At the beach it was a complete wreak. There were fish people fighting the other pirates, who were using either swords or oars.

"Leave him lie! Unless you plan on using him to hit someone with!" Jack's voice said. He was talking to Elizabeth who was next to an unconscious Will, half lying in the boat. Taking out our weapons we helped the pirates fight back, until all of our were around the boat.

"We're not getting out of this," Elizabeth said. I rolled my eyes. Give us ten minutes and they will be dead.

"Not with the chest," Norrington said, grabbing the chest. "Into the boat."

"Your mad."

"Don't wait for me," Norrington said, before fighting his way through the fish pirates. We stood there for a moment before Jack said; "I-I say we respect his final wish."

We all got into the long boat and pushed off, heading back to the _Black Pearl_. Estel and I just looked at each other.

"Do you think he will make it out of there?" Estel asked. I shook my head.

"A very small chance, unless he gives up the chest. Which by my many years of knowing men, he might. Or he'll die trying to keep the chest."

"Good to know."

POTCLOTRPOTCLOTR

We made it back to the _Pearl _and shortly not long after, Will came to.

"What happened to the chest?"

"Norrington took it to draw them off," Elizabeth explained.

"Where's the commodore?" Gibbs asked.

"Fell behind," Jack said. Estel, Elladan, Elrohir and I stood looking out over the open sea, not far from where Jack was standing.

"My prayers be with him. Best not wallow in our grief," Gibbs said brightening. "The bright side is: you're back. And made it off free and clear."

Just to ruin the moment – we hadn't had enough bad luck for today – the _Flying Dutchman _appeared out of the water next to us. I paled, and kept my face stony. I was not going to be afraid of Jones. After all, I was older than him.

"Ah, the F –" Elizabeth never finished her thought as Gibbs made a cross and said; "Lord, I've done that."

"I'll handle this, mate," Jack said. Estel and I looked at each other. Last time, Will and I were on Jones' ship. "Oi! Fish-face! Lost something eh?" He held up the jar of dirt. What the hell was in there? He fell down the stairs but stood up holding the dirt. "Got it! Come to negotiate have you, you slimy git? Look what I got."

Then he started singing.

"_I've got a jar of di-irt! I've got a jar of di-irt! And guess what's inside it!_"

"That has Jones' heart in it, doesn't it?" Estel asked. Us Elves looked at it, and shook our heads. There was no shape of a heart in it and I know what a heart looks it. Don't ask.

"Enough," Jones said, and cannons came out and Jack lost his smile.

"Another fight?" Elladan asked. His brothers and I nodded.

"Hard to starboard," Jack said.

"Hard to starboard!" Elizabeth repeated and Gibbs turned the ship quickly.

"Raise the foreyard!" Will yelled.

"Rack the starboard! And send his beloved _Pearl _back to the depths," cannons hit the ship, rocking it from side to side. Only the twins and I stood upright, with our Elven grace.

This was not going to finish very good.

**tbc …**

* * *

><p><strong>Well I guess that's it. This was an extra long one with two different scenes from the movie in one chapter. Sorry for the wait again. Next chapter is the rest of the fight scene. <strong>

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Read and Review please! Pretty please? **


	9. Another Attack? Can Our Luck Be Any Wors

**Sorry, but the worst thing has happened! The computer I type my stories on internet's gone! No internet! So I only have a laptop to use. How sad is that? Very. But at least I have a computer. **

**A few days ago, I went to see HP 7 Part 1 again at the movies, and Rufus Scrimgeour is played by Bill Nighty, who for anyone who doesn't know, played Davy Jones in **_**Dead Man's Chest **_** and **_**At World's End**_** or for Alex Rider fans, played Alan Blunt in **_**Alex Rider: Stormbreaker**_**. Learn something new every day.**

**I don't own anyone or anything – if I did Will would have been in **_**On Stranger Tides**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine – Another Attack? Can Our Luck Be Any Worse?<p>

No POV

"Let them taste the triple guns."

"That does not sound good," Elladan said to Elrohir, Legolas and Aragorn who all nodded.

"Make fast!" Will's voice came from where he was fixing the sails. The Elves and second-born moved to help out elsewhere. The _Black Pearl _soon was ahead of the _Dutchman_.

Aragorn looked up at the crow's nest, where Legolas was looking out from.

"She's falling behind!" Elizabeth said.

"Aye, we've got her," Gibbs said.

"We're the faster?" Will asked the question on the Twin's minds. Gibbs nodded.

"Against the wind the _Dutchman _beats us, that's how she gets her prey. But with the wind …"

"We've got the advantage," Elrohir beat Will in saying that.

"Aye."

"They've given up!" Marty said and the crew cheered. Legolas up in the crow's nest however, was thinking. Jones wasn't one to give up. Something …

His thought was interrupted up a sudden halt of the ship and heard the jar of dirt fall to the ground.

"We must have hit a reef," a sailor said. Legolas, who had jumped down froze at those words. Will glanced at him. Both knew what it really was.

"No! It's not a reef!" Will grabbed Elizabeth from the rail. "Get away from the rail!"

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked Will. The Twins and Aragorn turned to Legolas.

"The Kraken!" Legolas and Will said at the same time.

"To the arms!"

"Load guns, defend the mast!" Gibbs called.

Legolas disappeared below deck before Aragorn could ask what was going on.

"It'll attack starboard, I've seen it before," Will said. "Roll out the cannons an hold for my signal," he went the same way that Legolas went, under deck.

"What should we do?" Aragorn asked.

"Help them," Elladan said. "After all, we are on this ship and might become its next meal."

"Good point," Elrohir agreed.

LOTRPOTCLOTRPOTC

Once mostly everyone below deck, other than Legolas, who seemed to be at the crow's nest after working with Will quickly to form a back up plan and some pirates with spears – including Elizabeth and Elrohir, the cannons were rolled out and everyone saw the tentacles of the Kraken slowly creeping up the ship's sides.

"Easy boys," Will said to the pirates, who looked nervous.

"Will?" Elizabeth asked.

"Steady! Steady!" Will called.

"Will?" Nervousness was creeping into Elizabeth's voice, noted the younger twin. He glanced up at Legolas, who glanced down before turning back to Jones' ship, his Elven eye-sight helping him see clearer.

"Hold. Hold!" Will yelled.

"I think we've held fire long enough," Pintel said, worried.

"Will!"

"Fire!"

Cannons went off, the cannonballs, aimed straight at the Kraken's tentacles. Some of them smashed all the boats, but one before retreating slightly wounded.

"It'll be back!" Legolas called down.

"We have to get off the ship!" Will added.

"There's no boats," Elizabeth said.

"Why not swim?" Elrohir asked.

Will remembered the back up plan in case something like that happened.

"Pull the grates; get all the gunpowder onto the net in the cargo hold," he handed his love a rifle. "Whatever you do, don't miss."

Elizabeth nodded, understanding the plan.

"As soon as you're clear."

The twins and Aragorn helped pull of the grates off, while Legolas stayed in the crow's nest, the look out. He glanced into the water and shook his head, sadly. The last boat was being rowed away.

"We are short-stocked on gunpowder. Six barrel!" A pirate said, with a thick accent.

"There's only half a dozen kegs of powder," Gibbs translated.

"When load the rum!" Will ordered. It got quiet as everyone stared at him. Aragorn smirked. Pirates loved their rum. Will went down steps to the bottom the ship.

"Aye, the rum, too!" Gibbs finally said, silently mourning the loss of rum. The crew groaned, but did it anyway.

"Step to," Elizabeth said and then noticed the rowing boat. "You coward," she muttered seeing Jack rowing away. The ship shuddered again.

"Not good," Marty said.

The Kraken was mad and smashed its tentacles straight into the ship on both sides.

"Haul away!" Will called, up and pirates started lifting the net up with Will hanging onto it.

"Heave! Heave like you're being paid for it!" Gibbs called.

The Kraken in short terms was wreaking havoc, throwing sailors around and breaking anything it could reach.

"I gotcha! I gotcha!" Gibbs had hold of a sailor being pulled away from the ship by a tentacle.

"Save me!" The pirate called so Gibbs shot him.

Tentacles smashed down on the wheel hauling up the net and net fell down a bit.

Elladan and Elrohir were working as a team, ducking and slashing whatever came near them. Aragorn was on his own, trying to stay out of the path of trouble and Legolas was mostly out of trouble, high up.

"Come on! Come and get me! I'm over here! Come On!" Will called, the net swinging up and own. The Kraken's tentacles caught onto the net making it turn upside down and Will's legs got caught in the netting. His sword, dropped, he took out his father's knife to cut himself free.

"Shoot! Elizabeth, Shoot!" He called. Aragorn lost sight of her when a tentacle grabbed her, but he was too far away to stop it. The ship tipped over and he saw Legolas slip from the mast, where he was trying to climb down. There was a muffled crash as the elf landed hard on his right side.

She reappeared a minute later, still alive. She started up the steps to grab the fallen gun, but before she could grab it, a foot was on it. She tried pulling it out, but saw who was on it and let **Captain **Jack Sparrow pick it up and shoot at the Kraken. Minutes before Will had cut himself free and fell onto the deck. The bullet hit a keg of gunpowder and it exploded lighting tentacles on fire. It retreated and the dazed survivors, only a handful walked on deck. Legolas walked over from where he had been knocked down, rubbing his sore and bruise arm, just before Jack grabbed the gun along with the Twins and Aragorn.

"Did we kill it?" Marty asked.

"No. We just made it angry. We're not out of this yet. Captain, orders?" Gibbs asked Jack who looked around.

"Abandon ship. Into the longboat."

"Jack, the _Pearl_."

"She's only a ship, mate," Jack replied.

"He's right, we have to head for land," Elizabeth said.

"It's a lot of open water," Pintel said.

"It's a lot of water," Ragetti added.

"We'll have to try it. We can get away as it takes down the _Pear_l_,_" Will said.

"I'd rather take my chances on the ocean than fight the Kraken a third time," Legolas put in, heading to the boat, along with most of the crew.

"Abandon ship. Abandon ship or abandon hope," Gibbs said. The living crew members – Marty, Cotton, Cotton's Parrot, Pintel, Ragetti, Legolas, Aragorn, Elladan, Elrohir, Gibbs, Will, Elizabeth and Jack looked at the ship, some saying good bye, other's not.

"Thank you Jack," Elizabeth said. Legolas listened in. Something seemed off.

"We're not free yet, thought," Jack said.

Whatever she said next, was blocked by Aragorn's question.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he turned back to see Elizabeth kissing … Jack? Something was wrong. Just before Elizabeth joined, he saw a hand cuff on his wrist locking him to the mast. He nodded. She was a smart girl, all right.

"Where's Jack?" Will asked.

"He elected stay behind to give us a chance. Go!" She ordered and the boat went off, a strange look on the young woman's face.

The survivors watched in silence as the ship went down pulled by the Kraken. Legolas and the Twins had the worse viewing of it, with their eye-sight.

"Where are we going?" Elladan asked.

"We need to find a safe place," Will said. "And on land."

"Tia Dalma's," Legolas said. "It's on land and safe."

Everyone nodded, before setting off that way. Elizabeth had closed her eyes, her face looking like she was in pain.

"We'll be fine," Aragorn said.

"Now that Jack's dead," Elladan started.

"Jones has no reason to go after us," Elrohir finished.

"That's not making her feel any better," Legolas snapped and gave Elizabeth a reassuring look. That got a small sad smile from her.

The rest of the trip was in silence.

**tbc …**

* * *

><p><strong>Well next chapter is the last. I got myself into the mood for writing this, by listening to the POTC 2 soundtrack on YouTube. I'm on <strong>_**Hello Beastie**_**.**

**Please read and review this story. Please? Pretty please?**


	10. And So The End Has Come

**In case you're wondering, I can only work on my stories on here, so my newest LOTR story is on hold until my other computer is working again. But this and the sequel to this, is going to be written on this computer. **

**I don't own anyone or thing in this story**

Chapter Ten – And so the end has come …

Aragorn glanced around Tia Dalma's shack. Will was jamming his knife into a desk and pulling it out, doing it over again, Elizabeth was sitting and everyone else was standing – well unless you counted three Elves, all outside, doing something or another.

"Against the cold. And sorrow," Tia Dalma said, bring out a tray of drinks. Aragorn felt a hand of his shoulder and Legolas was standing behind him.

"Where are my brothers?" Aragorn asked.

"Coming, once they stop fooling around," Legolas replied.

"It's a shame," Tia was saying to Will, passing him a drink. "I know you're thinking that with the _Pearl_, you could've … and free your father's soul."

"Doesn't matter now," Will answered. Elladan and Elrohir stepped inside. "The _Pearl_'s gone … along with its Captain," he threw down his knife into the table again.

"Aye," Gibbs said. "And already the world seems a bit less bright. He fooled us all, right to the end. But I guess that honest streak finally won out," he lifted his cup. To Jack Sparrow!"

"Never another like Captain Jack!" Ragetti said.

"He was a gentleman of fortune, he was," Pintel added.

"A rum-soaked pirate," Elladan said.

"A drunken rum-soaked pirate," Elrohir added. Legolas gave them a smirk.

"But an honest one, at times," he finished, getting a grin from the twins. "He had his moments."

"Once or twice, he didn't get on our nerves," Aragorn said, and the four just grinned.

"He was a good man," Elizabeth said,

"If there was anything to be done to bring him back, Elizabeth …." Will started but was cut off.

"Would you do it?" Hmm? What would you do? Hmm? What would any of you be willing to do? Hmm? Will you sail to the end of the earth and beyond to fetch back Witty Jack and his precious _Pearl_?" Tia asked, staring at all of them_._

"Aye," Gibbs said.

"Aye."

"Aye."

"Awk. Aye."

"Yes," nodded Elizabeth.

"Aye," Will said softly and everyone turned to Aragorn, Legolas and the twins.

"I'm up for another adventure," Elladan said. "'Ro?"

"Aye," Elrohir said, nodding, a grin on his face.

"I'll come if it doesn't have undead pirates, sea monsters, Wraiths, Balrogs, and serious danger," Aragorn said. "What? I have standards now."

"I'll come and so will Estel," Legolas said and Aragorn sighed nodded.

"All right, but if you're going to brave the weird and haunted shores at World's End … then, you will need a Captain who knows those waters," Tia said, looking to the stairs. There were footsteps and everyone, but the twins gasped when they saw who it was.

"So, tell me, what's become of my ship?" Hector Barbossa said; biting into a green apple, a pleased looked on his face.

Elladan and Elrohir just looked from Barbossa to everyone else.

"Who's he?"

**tbc …**

**I'm putting both of DEC and AWE in one story, I'm just going to change the title, Kk? The first chapter of part two will be up in a few days. Don't worry I'm working hard on it. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. **

**Peace out**


End file.
